A New Visitor to the Digiworld
by Angeteen
Summary: Jay somehow winds up in the digiworld.
1. A New Visitor to the Digiworld 1

New visitor to the Digiworld  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or anything about it. But the charcter named Jay IS mine, so please ask if you wish to use him.  
  
Angeteenagermon  
  
  
Ugh... Jay groaned waking up to his unusual suroundings. "Where am I?" The last thing I remembered was walking down the road from his house, and the next thing he knew, everything went black.  
  
Just great, here I am, stuck in only god knows where.  
  
But still, I am 15, I should be able to take care of myself.  
  
So taking a look around me I decided that wherever I was, it was a long ways away from home.  
  
What probably tipped me off was that the sky was a multitude of different colors, and that there seemed to be some kind of fruit that I didn't reconize hanging from a tree  
  
So being cautious, I plucked the fruit from the tree, and gave it a small bite.  
  
The taste wasn't so bad. Something like sweetness and bitterness combined.  
  
After eating a few of the strange fruit, I decided to check his seroundings.  
  
  
  
The group was hiking through the wilderness in no apparent direction. Tai, as usual, was in the lead with the others following him.  
  
Tai was thinking (which was something he rarely did) about how to defeat the Dark Masters.  
  
It seemed that everywhere they went, they or some other henchmen would appear.  
  
After walking for a few hours they noticed a small figure in the distance.  
  
The group was wary because it might have been another bad digimon.  
  
So being causious, they walked stealthy towards it.  
  
  
  
I was just finishing my meal when I noticed something in the distance.  
  
There was about fourteen or so of them together I quickly surmised.  
  
My cuirosity (which usualy got me in trouble) about whatever it was I was seeing, began to bother me.  
  
Walking towards the group, I saw that there were seven kids, and seven... things which were walking beside him.  
  
  
  
The group began to notice that what they were looking at appeared to be human. The human appeared to be an obessise one, and also appeared to be harmless.  
  
But that did little to help relax them, mainly because they had remembered being attacked by the bakamon who had once mascuraded as humans.  
  
But even though it might be a digimon, there was still a slim chance that it might be a good one.  
  
  
  
I walked closer and closer to the group. When I got there he saw that there were five boys in the group, and only two girls, and the same was true with the things.  
  
So clearing my throat, and boosting up my courage, I asked who they were.  
  
The one who appeared to be the leader replied "before I answer your question, you must tell me who you are.  
  
"I'm Jay. It's what everybody call me. It's just my nickname though."  
  
"And I'm Tai, and no it's not my nickname. I don't have one, nor does anybody else. And then turning to the things he said "and these are my friends and their digimon."  
  
"Digimon? So thats what you call those animals?"  
  
One of them, which looked like a seal, SPOKE.  
  
"Were not animals, were digimon and don't you forget it!"  
  
I took a step and back and said. "Sorry. It's just that I'm not use to seeing strange anim... er... creatures.  
  
Tai then explained who the rest of the group, and who the rest of the digimon were.  
  
I learned that the strange seal like creature's name was gomamon, the plant digimon's name was Palmon, the one that looked like a bug was tentomon, and the rest had similar names that ended in "mon".  
  
Tai later explained that digimon meant "digital monsters" and that we were in a world called the Digiworld.  
  
So after explaining a bunch of things about the world I was in, and about a couple of thing about the strange digimon, I noticed that they all wore necklaces that had some kind of strange simbole in them.  
  
Noticing that I was looking at the necklaces around their necks Tai said "This are called Tags, and the things in them are called Crests."  
  
I gave him a funny look. "Tags? I don't think any of you are dogs. As an after thought I added "except for maybe gabumon over there, he comes pretty close to one.  
  
Matt (one of the kids Tai introduced me to) scowled.  
  
Tai then said "You have to excuse mister "cool-man" over there.  
  
But you are right, gabumon does look a bit like a dog.  
  
Matt glared at Tai.  
  
Ignoring Matt's glare Tai continued "anyway, I don't really know why they are called Tags, but they do help our digimon become more powerful."  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
"It helps them get stronger by digivolving. "Without waiting for me to ask what "digivolving" meant Tai answered "It means that they get bigger, and can deal out more fire power.  
  
Taking that as an answer I decided to let it be.  
  
After doing some more pointless hiking, dark had arrived.  
  
Everyone decided that it was time to set up camp.  
  
After having a meal of some more fruit, and anyother plants that we could find, we decided to get some sleep.  
  
But before going to sleep, I made sure that I took notes of all that had happed today, and to make sure to try and find a way to get back home.  
  
But all that had to wait for another time. Now was the time for sleep.  
  
Not bad huh? Got news. I finaly managed to digivolve a little further. In other words I am now 15. ^_^ And now I have a brief anouncement to make. (audience goans) I am planning to use Jay in other fanfics of mine. E-mail me what you think of him, and wheather I should use him or not. And also one more thing. I AM Jay  



	2. A New Visitor to the Digiworld 2

A New Visitor to the Digitalworld Part Two  
  
Angeteenagermon  
  
Disclaimer: Same as last time, I don't own digimon or anything else about it. But the charcter named Jay IS mine, so please ask if you wish to use him.  
  
I woke up sometime in the morning felling a bit grogy and also in a pretty bad mood but that was nothing important,  
I was never a morning person, so this was just a routine thing. So getting up off the ground, which happened to be  
the worse bed I ever slept on, I noticed that everyone else was already up having breakfast.  
  
Walking up to the group I grabed a piece of the strange fruit, sat down, and started eating it. After a few bites I tried  
to sort through my thouts about all that had happened. After a few minutes of deep thinking I looked at Tai and  
asked "exactly how long have you guys been here?" "About a week since we returned" Tai said.  
  
I looked at them questionly "what do you mean since you "returned." "Well you see we've been here before. The  
last time it was about two months, and the time before that it was a little over four." I shook my head and said to  
myself "great. All that means is that I can forget about ever seeing home again."  
  
Then Sora looked at me and said "don't worry. I'm sure this is the last time we'll be here." "Sure. Just like when the  
captain of the Titanic said "this thing is unsinkable, we'll have nothing to worry about" I said with sarcasm in my  
voice. Sora looked at me as if hurt. "Sorry. It's just that I've never left my own world, so I guess it will take time to  
get use to this place." Sora then had a look of undertanding in her eyes, and went back to her meal. Tai then stood  
up and said that we should go.  
  
After walking for what felt like hours we noticed there was something laying on the ground. I raced up to it to get a  
better look at what it was. It turned out that it was a small amulet with a skull imprinted on it. I shuddered. There  
was dout in my mind. This thing was going to cause trouble. As if on que the amulet flashed. I and everyone else  
covered our eyes.  
  
When the light stopped flashing we saw a figure standing before us. It was humanoid, stood at least 6 ft. tall, and   
was wearing some kind of weird clothing. About his body he wore a long robe that had symobles I couldn't yet  
comprehend. And as for his face it was covered with a hood that made it impossible to see what it looked like.  
But what mainly got my attention was that around his neck he wore what looked like minature human skulls, and  
his eyes were burning a deep red as if trying to sear out your very soul. It only took me a couple of seconds to  
take all of this in, and then another couple to jump back .  
  
The group looked at the teriffying figure with alertness, waiting to see what would happen. The figure looked at  
the group, raised his hands, and a ball of light came flying out of it at the group. I took this time to make my move.  
I ran as fast as I could putting myself between the ball of light and the group. The ball came charging at me, I  
braced myself for the impact, but when it finally hit me I felt no pain. The figure then looked at me and gave off a  
smile that would freeze your blood cold.  
  
He then let out a loud and racious laugh. I looked at him preparing for what would come next. The figure then said  
in a voice that was as black as death "Digidoomed you are now carrying with you the source of your own  
destruction. What I threw at him was a curse. Its already in affect, but it will remain hidden until he brings it out."  
With those last words said a cloud of smoke appeared around the figure and when it finally cleared he was gone.  
  
Everyone looked at me some with concern, and some even with down right fear. Sora steeped forward and said   
"This is terrible. What are we going to do?" I looked at her and thought for a moment. "Well... we'll just have to  
wait and see how it plays out" I said without much confidence in my voice. "But I swear that I will not cause your  
doom regardless of the curse." Sora didn't appear to be any easier about this, but she did seem to have a bit of  
hope left in her. Then after a few uncomfortable moments of silence I said "We're not getting anything done by  
standing around. Lets go." And with that, everyone agreed that was probally best thing to do.  
  
Not bad huh? I'll try to further the plot. And as always, e-mail me what you think. 


	3. A New Visitor to the Digiworld 3

A New Visitor to the Digiworld Part Three  
  
Angeteenagermon  
  
I've noticed that the degidestand's morale has been basically low. Mainly because of the fact they had to find Piedmon's hangout, defeat him, and on top of that they had to somehow make sure that I wouldn't end up killing them all.  
  
It seems that only Sora, Izzy, T.K., and Kari seemed to believe that the curse probally won't come true. If only I had their optism. Already I noticed a change within me. I can feel an anger that has no purpose at all, but still it existes. Maybe that was the curse, to make the anger grow so much that it would soon rival all of his other emotions causing him to kill the first creature he saw. Which would probally be one of the other kids more than likely.  
  
"Hey guys! I've got mail from Gennai!" Izzy shouted at the group. Everyone huddled around to see what it was. An old man wearing some sort of komono walked on screen. "Greeting!" the figure said. "I've noticed that your location isn't far from where my house has been moved since the digiworld was reconfigured. If you walk north for about five miles you should see it" after that was said the screen went blank. "Well, let's get going" Tai said.  
  
After walking five miles we soon came to a large lake. I figured the kids needed to take a break from the long track. Suddenly the lake split open! I spun around glaring at it, waiting for something to jump out of there and swallow us whole. Izzy looked at me and said "don't worry. Gennai's house is at the bottom of this lake."  
  
So I boosted up my courage and took a few steps toward the lake. What I saw amazed me, there was a set of steps leading down into it. The gang was going down the stairs as if this was something they did everyday so I naturally followed them.  
  
Going down the stairs I noticed a bunch of pink fog surrounding us, and as we made progress I noticed a house in the distance. What surprised me was that the house looked like one you would expect to find on land. It didn't look at all wet, and in fact, it looked like the house, and everything around it was dry.  
  
Walking up to the house the gang knocked, and began waiting for someone to answer it. When it opened I saw that it was the old man I saw from Izzy's laptop computer who answered it. "Hello kids" Gennai said warmly. "Come on in and tell me what has happened. When we all got seated Izzy explained that they have defeated three of the Dark Masters, and that I've somehow appeaed here by means no one yet knows. He then proceded to tell him about the curse that had been placed upon me. Gennai's eyes went wide after hearing about it. "Quickly! You must destroy him now before it's to late!" Gennai shouted.  
  
Everyones face seemed to pale, and all eyes spun toward me. I gulped. "Gennai. What are you talking about?! I'm not about to kill anybody!" "That's what you think!" he shouted. "There is a prophecy that a human from your world will appear. He will not be a digidestaned, instead he will be the soul destroyer of everything that his dark power shall touch! But before that will happen, within two days of his arival he will find an amulet with a skull on it and the being trapped within it will be freed by his touch alone! After he is freed he shall then proceed to give him one of his blessings! And now that all of these have happened you must kill him as soon as you can!"  
  
I couldn't take it any longer. I jumped from my seat, grabbed Gennai by the throat and said "now you lisen hear pops! I don't know about all of this prophecy stuff, but I pretty much doubt that I will cause the digidestaned or the entire world's destrouction, and besides for that, I was cursed, not blessed, so lay off!" I warned Gennai as I let him fall to the table gasping for air.  
  
After he got his breath back he looked at me and said "when one like the beign trapped in that amulet blesses you it is the same thing as a curse, and besides for that, have you ever been that easy to attack someone?" I looked at him with a surpised look on my face and admitted that I haven't. "See" Gennai siad. "Your becoming just as I described. You may not be as great a threat now, but you soon will be." I then realised that he was right. I AM becoming as he described. This thought shook me up badly, so in despiration to cover it up I said "it's late. Lets get some sleep."  
  
In the morning the gang and I prepared to leave. Befor leaving Genaai told us to be careful when I became the dark force, for once I do nothing can stop me. "What do you mean nothing can stand against me once I become this dark force?" I asked. "That's just what I mean" Genaai said. "In other words, both of our worlds will be out of luck when you become this thing for there will be nothing that can stand in your way." We then thanked Genaai for the infomation and continued on our journy.  
  
This fic just keep geeting better and better don't it? I'm going to wright part four, and if that turns out to be too long, I'll wright part five next.  



	4. A New Visitor to the Digiworld 4

A New Visitor to the Digiworld Part 4  
  
Disclamiar: For crying out loud it just a made up fic! We already know that I don't own digimon so can you all please just give me a break! *crunch* *body falls to floor*  
  
Angeteenagermon  
  
The words that Genaii had told me were still fresh in my mind. I was to become some kind of a dark force and destroy everything. Probally the best way to make sure that I won't become this force would be to simply kill myself. After all... if I'm dead then how should I be a threat to anyone? Still... death was by no means a way to solve it. There might still be some hope even though I personally douted it.  
  
Desciding to turn my mind to other events I decided to stike up a conferstaion with Tai. "Do you think we'll get to this Piedmon character's joint soon?" "Well" Tai said, "We're not geeting any farther from it." So much for the idea of having a confersation.  
  
  
  
As night approched we got to the top of the mountain we were climbing. Loking over the terran I noticed a kind of building. Figuring that something that was that big would be important I brought it to everone's attention. "Hey! What's that building over there?" I said pointing in the direction of the strange structure.  
  
"I believe we've found what were looking for" Matt said. "Indeed you have" a dark femaleish voice said. We looked at the source of the voice and saw a woman clad only in black with a stange type of helmet on and a pair of wings fly up above us. "Who are you?" I demanded. "I'm Lady Devimon and Piedmon's royal body guard and as for you you're traspasseres" she said as she hovered above us.  
  
Kari looked at Gatomon and said "Gatomon, quick! Digivolve to Angewomon!" I had no idea what would happen when she did digivolve so I watched and waited to see what happened. I didn't have to wait long. Blinding light surrounded Gatomon and from what I could see through cracked eyelids was that she was changing into something, After the light died down I could understand why they would call her Angewomon. Just like her name would suggest she was an angle except she had six wings a helmet that covered her face from the nose up, and she was aslo VERY endowed in the front. What a babe!  
  
Angewomon soared in the air and began to fight with Lady Devimon. They fought each and as they fought neither of them seemed to gain any ground. The most interesting part (in my opinion) was when they started bitch-slapping each other. It seemed that only Kari and I agreed that it was an interesting show.  
  
Lady Devimon finally took advaseve action by grabbing Angewomon's arm and throwing her towards the ground. She pulled back her hand and as she did so her index finger turned into a long sharp pike and she started to plunge towards her, ready to make her into a pincushtion. Out of nowhere a giant brown bug that looked like a cockroach (that must be what Tentomon digivolves to) put itself between them. Lady Devimon's fingernail hit it's back and shattered into pieces.  
  
This gave Angewomon enough time to gain some altiude. When she was finally leveled with Lady Devimon she used an attack that was a large beam of light that soarerd towards her. The attack hit her and she soon started to break up into bits and pieces of information.  
  
"We won" T.K. shouted. "Not yet. We still have Piedmon to deal with before this is over" I said. "You're right" Tai said. "We have to get to that building and fight him." Um, Tai." I said nervously. Does Piedmon happen to wear cloths that make him look like a cross between a clown and a bit like someone who's an opra actor and does his hair happen to look like someone dropped an atmoic bomb in it?" "Yes" said Tai. "How come you know so much about what he looks like?" "Because I see him" I said as I pointed towards Piedmon's direction.  
  
"Well it's nice to see that you've finally arrived" Piedmon said. "Believe me. The pleasures not mine" I said. Tai and Matt told their digimon that they needed to divivolve. This time the light was brighter than when I was on the cliff. The light was so bright that you could see it within a five mile raidus.  
  
After the light died down I saw that where Agumon once stood there was now a MUCH taller version of him with a few alterations. He stood on two legs as usual and was covered by some sort of armor. Gabumon's transformation was the same. He now looked like a wolf except he was covered with steel armor.  
  
They attacked Piedmon but it was no use, he meerly dodged them. His attacks however were right on target. With each hit they began to look weaker and weaker. After a few minutes of this Piedmon held up a white flag. If he was winning so easly why was he giving up? Much to my dismay I got my answer. Piedmon started turning the flag around a few times and tossed it at the two digivolved digimons. The cloth expanded as it fell until it was big enough to cover them both. After it landed on them a bit of electricity spread through the air and then the cloth became flat as if they had disappeared.  
  
Piedmon jumped down to the cloth, pick it up to reveal nothing and thanked them for comming and that the next show would be at 7:00. Steping forward bravely I shouted at him "enough of the idiotic jokes! Tell us where they are!"  
  
Piedmon smiled at meand said "I now hold the key to there fate. And since I have some keys I need some keychaines to put on them" he said as he opened his hand to reveal that the two digimon were, indeed, a pair of keychains.  
  
For some reason seeing them didn't frighten me at all. Instead it had the oposite affect. I felt a burning rage within me. A rage that seemed to appreciate the idea of having his neck betweeen my hands while I slowly and merclessly chock the life out of him. Glaring at him I said "what's the matter? Would you prefere to have us made into keychains like the coward you are rather than to fight us?"  
  
My bluff was not called. Piedmon replied with "when I can defeat you all so easily why should I have to worry about taking the hard way to get rid of you?" he said as he tossed another hankerchief towards Tai and Matt. It had the same affect on them as it did on their digimon. They were gone. 


	5. A New Visitor to the Digiworld 5

A New Visitor to the Digiworld Part 5 

I'm out of inspiration. If anybody's got any requsts give them here and I'll wright a fic that you requested and I'll put your name up with it along with your e-mail if you want me to. 

Disclaimer: Forget it! If you don't understand by now that I don't own digimon then your beyond help! 

Angeteenagermon (Angeteen) 

The figure jumped down towards us. The gang held their digivises and they gave off a brillant glow. Tai and Matt's digimon were at Mega while the others were at Ultimat. The figure closed his hand and when he reopened it their was a black orb hovering a few inches above his palm. 

The digimon charged at him but when they came within range he threw the orb at them and knocked them to the ground. They got back up and attacked again but it was no use. He was to strong for even two Megas and six Ultimates to handle. 

Knowing that they were losing I knew I had to do something and fast. Turning to the group I asked if anyone had a cantainer of some kind. T.K. reached in his backback and produced a soda bottle and handed it to me. Taking it hand I asked if anybody had any oil or anything resembling it. Mimi reached in her purse and handed me (fortunatly not make up) two cans of fire starters. Filling up the cantainer with the fire starters I asked if I could see inside of her purse for a minute. Mimi looked rebelious but with difficulty handed me her purse. Looking through it I found not only make up and a bunch of other useless stuff but a set of mataches. Just what I was looking for. 

Pocketing the matches I looked around to see if I could find the finishing touch I needed. After looking around a bit I couldn't find anything that would do but when my eyes landed on Mimi I knew I found what I was looking for. Grabbing her hat off her head I tore several long strips of cloth and stuck them in the bottle while Tai and Sora held Mimi back. 

"I'm about to do the dumbest thing I could ever do in my life" I anouced to the group. "But while I'm doing it I want you and your digimon except for WarGreymon and MetalGarururmon to run away as fast as you can." "What?!" Tai screamed. "We're not leaving one of our own behind!" 

Throwing down the bottle I picked Tai up by the front of his shirt and brought him up to my face. "Now lisen!" I said in a threating voice. "What I'm about to do is give you guys a change to live so do as I say!" I screamed, throwing him to the ground. 

Tai looked up at me with fear in his eyes but ordered everyone to leave. Looking at the raging battle I saw that the two Megas were now the only ones fighting it. Sighing I remembered that I did say that if I'm going to die it won't be without a fight. Well... looks like that time is here. 

I lit the end of the cloth that was in the oil filled bottle and charged at what I was certain was to be my doom. As I approached the figure I threw the bottle at his head. As soon as it hit his hood there was an explosion of fire. The figure screamed in pain and thrased around trying to get it off. 

While the figure was busy with that I told the two Megas to join the group and let me take things from here. Turning towards the figure I noticed that he was about to throw his hood off. This was my chance. Running towards him I pulled my fist back and knocked him in the head. It felt like hitting a solid brick wall! 

The figure knocked back a bit finally pulled it off and looked at me with hate in his eyes. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. There was no way what I was looking at could be real. But I reminded myself that this is my enemy and so I got ready for another punch. I wasn't lucky this time. The figure grabbed my arm and tossed me at a pile of rocks. As soon as I landed pain lanced through me and soon everything went black.   
  


My mind was on the scene we just left. Particuly when Jay picked me up. He had a look on his face that was terrifying. He looked like he no longer cared about life and all that mattered anymore was victory over his enemys. It was as if someone else was holding me by the shirt. 

Trying to turn my mind away from that scene I putted all my consintration on running. As we ran for several more minutes a shape sprouted up in front of us. The thing seemed to consise of pure darkness with the outline of a person. 

The dark figure then soared overhead and landed behind the group. Turning our head we saw him standing next to the figure we were running away from except this time he looked...different. After looking at him for a few more minutes I found the reason and wished I hadn't. Our enemy was human. 

"I see you've met my little puppet" the figure said in a voice that sounded like he spent most of his time enjoying people slowly tortured to death while their friends and family watched. "That's good. It saves me the intorduction. As for me I'm Caliga. Before my puppet kills you I think there is something one of you should know." The figure turned to Izzy. "Do you know who this man is?" 

"N-no" Izzy studdered. "That's to bad. I found this man six years ago after a car crash. Now do you remember him?" "No." 

"To bad. Let me tell you how we met. The figure turned his head back staring into emptiness. "When I first met him I had no form what-so-ever but I did have acess to some of my power so I told him if he would make a pact with me I would save him. He asked if I could save his wife but she was already dead and I told him I could do nothing. The man agreed to it and I healed him. As soon as he was healed I revealed myself and told him he must serve under me and I proceeded to tell him what I wanted him to do. The man refused but he had made a pact with me so it was easy to controle him." Turning his back towards Izzy he cotinued. "That man was your father." 

Izzy looked shocked and scremed "it can't be true! What your telling me is all lies! And how would you know if he was my father?!" "From this" Caliga said as he removed something from the man's back pocket and threw it at Izzy. It was a wallet. Izzy opened it up and saw pictures of himself six years yonger and also pictures of his parents. 

A tear fell from his eye as he fell to the ground. "It can't be true" Izzy mumbled in almost a wisper. "Oh it is true. This man WAS your father. NOW he is nothing more than a mere puppet who's strings I controle. Now then puppet!" His voice becoming cold once again. "You've got a job to finish!" 

Izzy's father with a dull look in his eyes lept from where he was standing and landed just about 12 ft. in from of us. He closed his hand, opened it, and threw the orb he summoned staight at us. The digimon where still to weak fom there last battle to digivolve but they stood in front of us trying to protect us. 

The orb finally sruck and the digimon where knocked back into us. Geeting up from under Agumon I looked to make sure that he was alright. He wasn't in good shape. He looked as if he would collapse at any moment. Craddling him closer to me I asked "why did you do it?! You know you're steal to weak to do anything!" "Sorry Tai" Agumon said in a weak voice. "I'm suppose to protect you." 

Looking at the others I relised that they were going through the same thing I was going through. Our digimon companions where not only our guardians but they were also our friends. Suddenly my tag and crest started to glow 

Agumon, despite how week he seemed to be getting, started looking stronger. The next thing I knew my digivise went off and Agumon somehow managed to warp digivolve! Looking around I found out not only had Agumon digivolved but so had the others! Standing in front of us were now eight Megas. We were sure to win now! 

The eight megas attacked the figure with sucess. It seemed that he was having trouble fending off all of them together. Finally he could take no more and was knocked into the ground with a thud. "Yes! We all did it!" I cried. "Now all that's left is to take care of Caliga." 

But something caught my eye. From where the figure dropped he seemed to be geeting up! There was NO WAY he could have surfived that! But as the dust cleared I noticed that patches of skin were missing and even a few holes poked through his body but he seemed as if nothing had happened. Then it hit me. "This guy is dead!!" I shouted. 

"Thanks to you" Caliga said. "Huh?" I asked. "What do you mean thanks to us?" "What I mean is YOU killed him. He was alive until you changed all that." "But he tried to kill us!" "Yes he did. And if you don't move he will." 

Turning my head I saw the figure in the process of throwing a black orb my way. I dodged it just in time. Another second and I would have been dead! The digimon attacked him again but this time they seemed evenly matched. The figure was fighting like crazy seeming that every attack was only a mere bug bite. 

Izzy who was watching the battle suddenly yelled at the digimon "Attack the skull neklace! It's what keeping him alive!" Looking at the neklace I noticed that it was giving off a faint glow. Clever! Caliga gave that to him in case he would die, and if he did, the neklace would bring him back. 

The digimon attacked at him again except this time there attacks were aimed at his chest. The figure was fending them off but it was no use. Soon they broke through his defense and broke the neklace into pieces. The figure without the magic of the neklace slumped over finally dead. Dieing with a smile on his face finally glad to be freed. It was just about time to. By now it was impossible to tell if what you were looking at was human. 

"Very good" Caliga said. "After watching you fight my little puppet I've decided to let you rule by my side if I should achieve my goal." Not trusting him I said "what is your goal? To rule the Digiworld and Earth?" Caliga burst out in a cold, cruel laugh. "That's a good one! Why wast my time on these two worlds when I can merge both the Digiworld, Earth, and the After Life togethet and rule it all as one piece!? 

"You're crazy! You can merge these two worlds together because their side by side but there is no way you can merge the After Life!" "You're right. I can't merge the After Life." Then after a pause he added "not until I find Lucis." "Who?" "He is the one who holds the other half of my weapon. After I kill him I can reclaim it and set about my mission. 

"I don't think so! Come on gang, let's beat this guy!" The digimon attacked him but they only passed through him as if he was air. Suddenly the darkness that made him up started to change. It seemed to press itself together becoming solid. As it finished we saw what his true form was. 

He was 8 ft tall and looked like a human but only down to the waist. From there he had the legs of a goat which made it clear that one kick would probally land you in the next state. On his head their was a pair of 4 ft curved horns that was probally there for more than show. As if that wasn't bad enough, all over his body set an inch apart were razor sharp spikes that would make sure that if you weren't dead, you would wish that you were. In short. This guy could porbally take a sledge hammer aside the head and not even notice! 

The digimon however were not balked. They attacked him with enough power to blow up Chigao and still have plenty left over. The attacks hit him but as they did they saw that he didn't even flinch. "Is that the best you can do?" Caliga said with a snear. He pulled his arm back and made a swinging motion. From out of nowhere an image of a bird made entirely out of fire flew at them. The fire bird hit them hard enough send them to the ground bringing up a huge cloud of dust. As it cleared I saw that our digimon dedigivolved except this time they didn't go back to Rookie, or even In-Training. They went right back to being EGGS! We all stood there opened mouthed. I now understood that what this guy was saying is true afterall. That he CAN and WILL merge everything together! 

"I give you one last change. Join me or die!" "Never! I would rather die than to join you!" "Srange words from someone who's digimon digivolved the wrong way, and what's even stranger is that you nearly killed your own sister a few years back" Caliga said with sarcasm in his voice. I paused for a moment. "How do you know about that?" "I know more than you think Tai. I know all about you and everyone else for that matter. 

For example, Matt. He was the one who turned evil. And Sora who had trouble with her mother. Mimi always being self indulged. Izzy who had been running away from the truth about him being adopted. As I said, I know all about each and everyone of you. So why not join me?" "Never!" I said repeating myself. "Very well then! I've given you a chance, now die!" he shouted as he launced another fire bird attack at us. This time we knew there would be nothing stopping it. 

The fire bird soared towards us. In a few seconds we would be dead. Then it went out as if it hit something. I looked around and found that Kari was glowing! Then the glow started to brighting until it was hard just to glimpse at it. When the light died down Kari was gone and in her place was what Caliga looked like when we first saw him except this time it was made up of light, not darkness. 

Caliga gave off a smile that instead of giving light, it seemed to take it. "I see you've made my job easier!" he said in a gloating voice. Then turning to the figure made of light he said "good to see you Lucis!" Turning to Caliga Lucis said "unfortunatly I can't say the same Caliga. Why don't you go back where you came from?" "Because you have something of mine I would like back" he said as if he were discusing the price of milk. "You want it, come and get it!" 

Lucis changed just as Caliga did except his form was human all the way and his body was covered with golden armor that looked like it could with stand a comet falling on it. Around his shoulders he wore a green cape that seemed to reach the ground, and in his hands he held a stout metal staff with a 4 ft curved pike at the end of it. 

Caliga lowered his right hand until it was level with his right side of his waist. He closed his hand but only halfway. Between his hand appeared a 6 ft sword. The sword matched his over all complexion... dark, cold, and lifeless. 

Raising the sword he lunged at Lucis. The fight was on! Caliga was good with his weapon no doubt in mind. Lucis had barely enough time to raise defense. But it seemed no matter how good he was Lucis always managed to bard his attacks. 

"Hey guys!" Izzy screamed at us. "Come over here and check this out!" Racing over to where he was sitting we saw that he was in front of his computer looking pale. On his computer were images of our world. Every thing was going crazy! Thunder seemed to appear on cloudless days, Typhons rose and fell, and volcanoes erupted ahead of schedule. Turning to Izzy I asked "what's going on?!" "It seemes that each time they attack part of their power is leaking through to our world! In other words, if what we are seeing is just the backfire of their power that means if Caliga gets Lucis weapon there will be no stopping him!" 

Turning back to the battle I saw that Lucis dropped down like a stone just in time avoiding a swing and reserfaced behind him. Taking aim he jabbed the end of his pike through his back leaving a circular hole clear through the center of his chest. Caliga screamed in pain and agony. 

Suddenly Caliga turned around slahing his sword in his direction. Lucis barely dodged it in time. "I see what they say is true" Lucis said. You don't have a heart." "Of course not. That's your trait" he said as he put his hand over the gapping hole in his chest and consentrated for a moment. When he removed his hand the hole was gone leaving behind a mark that only showed faintly. 

Lucis eyes narrowed as he raised his staff into a denfese postion. Caliga charged at him but Lucis flew upwards. On his way up he stopped at the top of the cliff and gave a slah with the pike. About 2 tons of rocks fell down on Caliga. "Not bad" his voice appeared from behind him. Turning around he saw Caliga close enough he could have spat on him. "But what good is it when I'm not even there to fill the pain?" 

Lucis was about to move but he soon found out that was a little more than hard to do with more than two feet of tempered steal lunged in his kidney. Pulling out his sword he fell over dead leaving behind a pool of his own blood. What was left of Lucis begin to flow into his weapon. As the last of it flowed into it Caliga reached over to claim his prize. He held his sword sideways and angled the flatend end of his staff into the bottom of his sword. As soon as it clicked into place Lucis's staff slowly become black. When it finished only a fourth of his staff was left white. "Still there huh?" he said in momotone. "Well not for long." 

Caliga then arched his arm back and through his weapon at the sky. The weapon stopped after it was a mile high and then it began to glow. The glow intensified and soon bolts of lighting and sparks started flying from it. 

Caliga just stood there with a broad smile on his face knowing he had won. Soon buildings started to appear. After that small banks of clouds appeared and walls of fire started popping in random places. The last was the most terrifying. Everything from people, angels, demons, imps, and animals of ever sort started showing up. 

Staring in fear I knew all was lost, but then I remembered that we still haven't tried our digivises yet. They helped us before and they could probally help us again. "Hey guys!" I screamed at the group. "Try using your digivise to attack his sword. If we can remove it from it's spote then everything should go back the way it was before!" 

The gang nodded in agrement as they all clutched their digivise and began to slowly consintrate. Suddenly beams of energy shot out of them towards his sword but as they got there a barrier stopped them from approacing it. 

Caliga gave a sinister laugh when he saw this and said "don't wast your time fools! That weapon of mine has enough power in it to give out a hundred fold of what your currently using. Quit wasting what precious time you got!" Suddenly a small aura of light appeared around Caliga's body. Staring at the light I relised what it meant. We could never stop him by attacking his sword but there was another way. 

"Everybody! Forget about the sword! Direct it towards Caliga!" I screamed at them. "The beams our digivises were imitting redirected themselves at Caliga. As they hit him he screamed out in pain. I was right. His sword was the main source of his power so without it he was siginficantly weaker. 

As the beams of light struck him one after another he began to lose strenth and so did his sword. Finally he couldn't hold out anymore and collapsed in a heap still alive but in serious pain. As for the sword it no longer had enough power to stay up there and came hurtling back towards the ground. 

We slowly surrounded Caliga. He looked at us, his face now a mass of blood, scars, and bruises. "Go ahead." He said weakly coughing up some blood in the process. "But as soon as you kill me you will also kill Jay. 

"What are you talking about!?" I screamed. Jay is dead!" "No. He lives as long as I live. I needed Jay because I lost my physical form so he's still alive. Just the same as Lucis needed Kari. Even if they are dead you can still save him. Give me back my weapon and I'll release him." 

Suddenly a voice spoke in my mind. "If you do he may release him but both of us will be dead." It was Lucis! "Do as I say and three of us will be brought back to life and Caliga will trouble you no more." "Alright" I thought. "What do I need to do." "Instead of putting his weapon in his hand, put it on his chest, I'll take over from there." 

Running over I picked up the wapon and did as Lucis told me. Caliga at first looked grateful but then as I laid in on his chest, fear rose in his eyes. From the fallen body of Caliga flames played around his body and sparks flew out. Caliga screamed in a mixture of fear and rage. The sword broke up until it became a formless mist and then plunged into Caliga's body. After it did an explosion took place. 

Fortunatly we all were behind rocks at the time so we were alright. Looking from behind our rocks we saw that Lucis had his back facing us kneeling down where Caliga once laid. The gang and I walked up towards Lucis to see why he was kneeling. As we got to where Lucis was we saw that he was knelling down at the bodies of Jay and Kari. 

"Are they alright" I asked in a timid voice. "There alright" he said turning his face towards me. That's when I noticed that his face was that of Caliga. Seeing that I was staring at him he said "I see that you found my secret. I'll try my best to explain everything as best I can. 

A couple of centeries ago I found a way to change a persons soul into a weapon. I used my own for if it didn't work I would be the only one who would be harmed. I succeded. But even though I succeded in making the weapon I didn't know of the consicinsis. You see, without a soul I didn't have any passion or any remorese. Fortunatly when I created it I made sure that if it fell in the wrong hands half of it would break off creating a figure to combat whatever it might be. So while Caliga was created out of it Lucis was also created." 

But there was still a question that kept nagging me. "But what does Jay and Kari have to do with this?" "A lot. The only thing that was left of us after we fought were our spitual forms so we needed to inhabit a person before we could have access to our full power. Of course that's only have of it. The one we inhabit's mind must be leveled with our propability or it won't work. So all Izzy's father has to do with this was make sure that he would give up all care of life, even for just a few seconds, in order for Caliga to assume control." 

Looking at Lucis I nodded in understanding. Lucis looked at me with thoutful eyes and said "now then. We got to see about getting you guys home. You and the rest should stand and form a circle." I looked over my shoulder and saw that the gang was already doing just as he said. 

Picking up the two still forms Lucis walked over towards the middle of it and placed Jay and Kari in the center. Clapping his hands twice a white beam of light showered down on him. Bringing his hands together he began chanting somekind of pharse that we couldn't understand. The next thing we knew a large flash of light blinded us and we all reached up to cover our eyes.   
  


I just woke up in the morning. I slowly reached up and scratched my head a few times. I had never been a morning person for as long as I could remember. Suddenly my chest started iritating me. Lifting my shirt I saw a faint circluar mark on my chest as if something had impaled me and had long since healed over. 

Thank you, Thank you! It's been a pleasure wrighting this. And for those of you who are wondering where I made the names up from let me explain. "Caliga" is Latin for darkness, and "Lucis" is Latin for light. Now that's over with I have a request. I need someone to request what kind of story they want me to wright. If I wright the story you requested I'll put your name up saying that you requested it and your   
e-mail if you want me to. 


End file.
